


Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3: The Revolution Has Begun!

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [19]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Well, like most of you in the Guardians Fandom, I am shooketh by today’s events and now I gotta deal with it in the only way I know how to: Making lemons into lemonade.





	1. Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [groot_guardians14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts).



The _Benetar_ was casually flying through the cosmos. Its inhabitants sitting in their designated seats actively seeking various bounties to make some quick units.

“Hey, Quill, how bout we go check out this scouting mission on Contraxia?” Rocket suggested. “Sure it’s cold as hell there, but look at all the units we’ll get for just zooming around the place.”

“I am Groot.” The teenaged Flora Colossus chimed in as he played on his video game. 

“HELL, NO!” Rocket exclaimed at his adoptive son. “I’m not going to the casino _OR_ clubbing. I’m a changed person...” The raccoon then gave everyone a not-so-subtle wink.

“We can clearly see you winking!” Drax announced to the others as they turned their attention to Rocket.

“I am Groot.” Groot declared, not takng his eyes off of his game.

“I am _NOT A RACCOON!”_ Rocket shouted to Groot as the teenager smirked.

“I am Groot...” Groot mumbled underneath his breath as he smiled slyly. “I am Groot.” He added on.

Rocket got up from his seat and turned to his son. “You are most certainly _NOT_ going into the casino or clubbing either!” He scolded his son, who was shocked at this statement, knowing full well of his adoptive father’s interests in those two activities. 

 The cybernetically-enhanced raccoon and his adopted teenaged Flora Colossus son were about to engage in fisticuffs when there was a loud thud on the windshield. The Guardians turned around to see what seemed like a Kronan on the _Benetar’s_ windshield. In his arms he was clutching a small creature of what species was unknown.

Rocket writhed in disgust. “Eww! Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!” He ordered Quill as Thor ascended the steps that led from the galley kitchen.

“No, stop!” He commanded Peter. “He’s my friend.” He said as the Guardians proceded to bring in their unexpected hitchhiker.


	2. Hello, My Name’s Korg...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korg wakes up and introduces himself.
> 
> Groot and Rocket argue.

“So...” Peter breathed as he, Thor, and Drax struggled to get the Kronan and his companion on top of the dining room table. “What the hell did you say attacked your ship again, Thor?”

“Thanos attacked our ship.” Thor said as Drax and Gamora followed carrying their unexpected passenger’s companion.

“Well, good thing that ugly purple grape is _DEAD!”_ Rocket declared as he walked down from the ladder leading to his and Groot’s room as he carried the on-board medical first aid kit.

“I am Groot!” Groot snarled at Rocket as the raccoon searched through the medical kit for something to arouse the two hitchikers, who were now laying side by side on the dining room table.

“Groot, for the kajillionth time, THANOS WAS _NOT,_ I REPEAT, _WAS_   _NOT_ YOUR _GRANDPA!”_ Rocket reiterated to his son.

“I am Groot.” Groot argued back.

“Just because your Aunt Gammy and your Aunt Nebby were his adopted daughters doesn’t mean that you’re _related_ to him.” Rocket tries in vain to explain to Groot. “Hell, _you’re_ even adopted!”

Groot was angered even more by Rocket’s statement.

“I AM _GROOT!”_ He yelled at Rocket as he slammed his video game onto the table before realizing the force of the action shattered the screen. Noticing this, the teen throws the damaged handheld video game towards the dining room table where the two wayward travelers were sleeping.

“Alright, _THAT’S IT!”_ Rocket retaliated as he tried in vain to stand over his son. “GO TO YOUR ROOM, GROOT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR-.” The raccoon then felt someone grab the furry scruff of his neck and pick him up. “WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?!?!” He said as he kicked at the air.

The rest of the Guardians then turned around to discover that the Kronan hitchhiker and his companion were now fully awake and standing up on their own. After the initial laughter, shock, (and in Rocket’s case, embarrassment) died down, the Kronan spoke.

“Hello, my name’s Korg.” The Kronan, who was apparently named Korg, introduced himself as he gently placed Rocket back on the ground. “This is Miek.” He gestured to the purple creature that was standing up on some rudimentary stilts. 

The Guardians stood still in their spots, dumbfounded. They didn’t know what to do or say. After about five minutes, Thor spoke.

“Korg is a friend of mine.” Thor began. “We met on Sakaar-.”

“Wait, wait, wait...” Rocket interrupted as he shook his head. _“The_ Sakaar? The Sakaar where that whack-job Grandmaster holds his Tournament of Champions for his own amusement? _That_ Sakaar?”

“Yes. Well you see-.” Thor began when he was yet again cut off by Rocket.

“How’d you guys even escape from there? I heard the only way out was through-.” Rocket began before he was abruptly interrupted again by Peter slapping him on the back of his head.

“Shut up.” The humie snarled at the raccoon. “The point is that it’s getting late and it’s almost bedtime and we don’t have enough bedrooms.” Peter then looked at their guests. “Korg, Miek.” He handed them each a sleeping bag. “You two are going to be bunking in with Rocket and Groot.” He said as he motioned to the raccoon and his adopted Flora Colossus teenaged son.

Rocket and Groot were instantly against the idea and voiced their disdain to Peter. (Well, Groot only said “I am Groot.” But the rest of the Guardians could understand him and knew that he was hurtling a string of profanities towards the other Guardians and especially Starlord and Rocket.)

“THAT’S IT, I’VE HAD _ENOUGH_ OF YOUR ATTITUDE, GROOT!” Rocket scolded his son. He then turned to Peter, Korg, and Miek. “Second thought, I wouldn’t mind you two sharing a room with Groot and I.” Rocket then glanced towards the teen. “Maybe you two can teach my son some respect towards his elders.”

With that, Rocket grabbed Groot by his arm as he showed their guests where they would be sleeping. The rest of the other Guardians went about their duties.

**Author's Note:**

> I REFUSE TO BOW DOWN AND SUBMIT TO OUR MARVEL OVERLORDS!


End file.
